


Extra Hot

by kindaquirky



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: #20Batteen, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, But so is Tim, Dorks in Love, God bless Roy Harper, It's a coffeeshop!au but not really, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Retail Therapy for author and editor, Starbucks, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindaquirky/pseuds/kindaquirky
Summary: “It’s him,” Roy whispers to Jason over the sound of the espresso machine. “Your coffee boyfriend.”





	Extra Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Not only do I get to thank [ANebulaDarkly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANebulaDarkly/pseuds/ANebulaDarkly) for her editing like always, but I also get to thank her for giving me so many real life situations from her Starbucks customers. 
> 
> This is technically the May story of #20BATTEEN, even if I did miss the deadline :/

“It’s him,” Roy whispers to Jason over the sound of the espresso machine. “Your coffee boyfriend.”  
Jason calls out the name of the couple doing a Facebook live feed, making sure to pronounce it incorrectly since they’ve been blocking his counter the entire time he made their venti Frappuccinos. He turns back to Roy and tries not to hiss at him to shut up while Roy takes the order of a young man in a dark red cardigan.  
And god bless a doubleshot on ice after a late fall day of Frappuccinos and “secret menu” items. By this point he could make this drink in his sleep, which means he gets just a little more time to stare at Tim.  
He's in at least twice a shift, so Jason is sure he must work close by the shop, but definitely not at Wayne Tower. While he may always be in high tops and jeans, they're expensive enough looking that he could work at any of the small startups or be doing an internship at one of the larger companies.  
“Tim!” Jason calls out and sees Tim slide around two teen girls to grab his drink.  
“Thank you,” Tim says as he grabs his drink. “Busy today?”  
“Always,” Jason jokes, but before he can try to delve into more than small talk, an older woman steps in front of Tim to complain that her vanilla latte isn't vanilla enough. By the time Jason has explained that there's a set amount of pumps, and yes, you need to order extra, and yes, it is an upcharge and no, next time she does this Jason will be sending her up to the register he doesn't care what the shop in the Diamond District does, Tim has left, drink raised in solidarity, or perhaps commiseration. 

 

Bruce wasn't exactly happy about Jason working the Starbucks shop in the financial district instead of doing a fall internship in any department of Wayne Enterprises. But Jason hadn't wanted to have the wheels greased to get him into the upper echelon or a spot that could have gone to another student that wasn't so lucky. Not using Bruce's name when he had applied to the Thomas and Martha Foundation meant he had missed out to a senior in the same department, so he and Roy had done the next best thing and gotten jobs.  
Jason regretted most days not applying as Jason Todd-Wayne when he saw the rush of exec's at 6am every day. He regretted when he had the midday crush of assistants. He regretted it whenever there was a new Instagram drink released.  
Tim was really the only bright spot of the day.  
He ordered simple drinks, added his own milk and sugars when necessary, and never had to be cajoled into giving what size cup he wanted or if it was iced. He put his phone away or, one time, stood outside until the call was over. Jason may have noticed that because he kept glancing up to see Tim pacing outside and had received a smile in return for his questioning glances. Jason was hooked after that.  
Roy loved to make fun of him for his coffee crush. But Roy was usually stuck at the register, so he didn’t get how someone ordering a beautiful, simple espresso drink after heavy cream, soy but extra whip, no not that milk but the other milk can change your day. It doesn’t help that sometimes, by early evening, Tim comes in with his hair in the saddest top knot Jason’s ever seen which only makes him want to run his hands through it even more.  
Starbucks has destroyed any addiction to caffeine he could have gained by working there, but instead has given him a far worse one in the form of a petite teenager in a sweater vest.

 

It’s October. It’s October and Jason is going to kill whoever thought up pumpkin spice. Roy, bless him, has slapped a misspelled label for a latte or Frappuccino over every logo that’s walked in with their phone already out whenever he's had the chance. Jason is working through a multi batch order with three different milks when he sees Tim walk in and slide to the end of the line. By now, the lunch breaks are over, and people are heading back to work, so by the time Tim gets up to order, there’s finally no one waiting after him.  
“Quad over ice, and a grande hot pumpkin spice latte with soy, no whip, please,”  
“Betrayal,” Jason says to himself, heart breaking over Tim’s break in simplicity. Apparently he’s just loud enough to be heard over Roy’s gasp of shock, making Tim laugh at the both of them.  
“I’m sorry, but my friend is obsessed. She’ll make me do my own work over there if I walk in without one,” Tim actually seems contrite, which is something.  
“We’ll forgive you this time,” Jason says, calling out the names on the cups. “At least it's not a Frapp.” The girls give him dirty looks as they try to sort out who gets which one, like their names aren’t on their cups and they’ve all forgotten what they ordered.  
“I would never, I need coffee in my coffee drinks,” Tim calls as Roy scans his phone and waves him away.  
“Rude,” one of the girls snaps out as she tries to shove past. Tim merely moves out of the way and continues walking down to the pick up side.  
“She’s probably right,” Tim concedes as he steps to the left and takes a seat. It’s unusual for Tim to stay and talk, but he’s usually only getting one drink, and a less complicated one than a latte.  
“Quad? You sure?”  
“It’s been a long day.”  
“It’s two-thirty,” Jason says, pulling the shots for the drink.  
“Good, only five more hours to go,” Tim jokes, making Jason shake his head.  
“And I thought our shifts were long,” Jason says, steaming the milk. Roy, finally having a break in the line, starts cleaning up the debris from the afternoon rush. He heads to the back to restock the food dishes and pull tomorrow's breakfast sandwiches, leaving Jason and Tim as the only one manning the bar. Jason slides the quad over, which Tim takes a grateful sip of once it’s in his hands.  
“You wanna at least cut that with something?”  
“Have to finish it before I get back. Told Tam I would stop ordering more than a doubleshot. I walk in with this, I’ll be ruined.”  
“Tam is your latte friend?” Jason asks casually, Tim bobbing his head in agreement.  
“We work together, but we’ve actually known each other for years through social parties. Which is why if I don’t acquiesce to her demands I get a five minute lecture on how friends don’t let friends become caffeine zombies and ohana means family and family doesn’t not bring each other seasonal coffee treats,” Tim says all this while continuing to sip at the drink, which is a feat.  
“She sounds great,” Jason doesn't sound disappointed. He doesn't. Tim is just his favorite drink person, and of course someone who looks like that has someone special.  
“I'd fall apart without her,” Tim agrees, tossing his empty cup in the trash and grabbing Tam's latte. “But she makes shitty coffee, so it's a love lost situation.”  
Tim winks and leaves just as a group of hassled looking mothers comes in, leaving Jason to parse that statement while trying to make multiple hot chocolates with different syrups. 

 

It's a week later when Tim ups his game again. This time it's a double quad, and Jason is having serious worries about the other man's heart.  
“I don't know if in good conscious I can make this. There's like two days worth of caffeine in here,” Jason says as Roy hands the cup over with wide eyes.  
“Please. I haven't actually gone home yet, and I just need to get through a final morning meeting. I promise I will call a car to go home after.”  
Tim's bags are darker than normal, and his hair is pulled back into a topknot. It's the worst Tim has looked in all the months Jason has been staring at him, and it's still better than most of Jason's daily looks.  
“How many people have you made that promise to?” Jason sighs, resigned as he begins pulling the shots. “There's gotta be labor laws against that. Are you even getting paid for all this?”  
Tim barks out a laugh, “Don't you know? I get paid in experience.”  
Jason notices he doesn't actually answer the question but let's it slide. He wishes he could tell Tim these big corporations don't look at little interns no matter how much time they put in. But there's no good way to bring that up without either bringing up Bruce or sounding like an asshole belittling all the hard work Tim is doing.  
“Don't let them treat you like shit. You're worth more than that,” Jason settles on, which makes Tim flush a little.  
“Thanks, Jason,” Tim says as Jason hands over the espresso shots.  
“It's nice that your boyfriend is visiting you at work, but my americano isn't going to make itself,” an older gentleman calls out, making Tim sigh and move out of the way.  
Jason makes his Americano decaf.

 

“Are they trying to kill us? Like, who at corporate thought ‘hey, let's come out with an Instagram drink in fucking November’?” Roy complains as he shuffles over to the blenders to help make the unending line of drinks. Jason is too busy making a 10 batch order of mix and match milks and toppings to try and answer.  
“Roy?” Annabeth calls out, her ‘Hi! I'm in training!’ badge sticking out like a sore thumb. Both Roy and Jason have already had to go over multiple times to shut down customers who thought they could try and get free shots, milk, upgrades, anything because she was learning.  
"What's up?" Roy calls, not turning away from the blender he's manning.  
"This customer is asking for 12 shots in a cup. Is that. Is that even allowed?"  
"If it's a skinny black haired dude, don't let him have it," Jason calls out, finishing the soy batches and calling out the names on the cups. "His friend will kill him."  
"Don't tell me how to live my life, Jason. I just really want a coffee," Tim says as Jason hurries over to show Annabeth how to ring up Tim's order. Jason glances up at Tim, ready to make a snide comment, and stops. Tim's button down is wrinkled, and the bloodshot color of his eyes is offset by the dark blue bags under them. God help Jason, but he still finds him attractive. Just now, instead of taking him out to dinner, Jason wants to tuck him into bed.  
"Shit kid, when's the last time you went to sleep?"  
"Last night," Tim's lie is obvious, but the crowds are already overwhelming, and Jason can't stop to call him out. As soon as Ben comes out from stocking the back, he takes over the register, which lets Jason work on the espresso drinks and leave Annabeth and Roy to those God awful frappuccinos. As he keeps pulling shots for Tim, Annabeth looks more and more worried.  
"You ok, girlie?" Tim asks the young blonde.  
"Are we even allowed to sell someone that much caffeine at once?"  
"Probably not," Roy calls as he slides more drinks onto the bar and let's the group of teenage girls fight it out. "But Tim's not really a person. He's more like a wraith that subsides on espresso."  
"You were suppose to keep that secret, Roy," Tim says from the bar, not looking up from texting.  
"Isn't Tam going to kill you for this?" Jason asks as he keeps pulling.  
The smile Jason gets would look more at home on a shark, but it just makes Jason's gut tighten.  
"She had to go home early because of a cold. Packed her into the car, told her I would head home soon, too."  
"Are you?"  
"Time is relative, Jason. What's soon to one person could be a lifetime for another."  
"You need sleep. Also possibly Jesus," Jason says as he hands the cup over.  
"See you tomorrow, guys."  
"Hopefully in a different shirt? Maybe with a washed face?" Jason calls, making Roy and Tim laugh. Annabeth is doing her best to try and make the whipped topping of the red and white drink sharp enough for their Instagram hoards.  
"Of course. I always keep spare shirts at the office," Tim calls as he slides out of the jam packed store.  
"What office is he interning for again?" Jason asks as he hands drinks to Annabeth to finish and call out.  
"I don't actually know. Why?" Roy asks as he presses more drinks over to Annabeth.  
"I was going to casually mention their poor practices to Bruce. You know how he feels about that whole unpaid slave intern idea. That boy needs to be in bed."  
"Yours?" Annabeth asks, sliding the next cup from Jason to top with whipped cream.  
"Ben, we're keeping her," Roy calls as he fails to duck the hand rag Jason throws at him.

 

"I have never been so thankful to run out of supplies," Roy says as he turns away another customer hunting for the holiday frappuccino.  
"You're welcome," Ben calls as he waves goodbye.  
It's been a week since the initial rush, but thanks to both difficulty of getting the weird striping uniform, and multiple buzzfeed articles telling everyone the new drink tasted like liquid tree, the drink craze had died down to normal holiday insanity.  
Jason is hoping that means Tim will make an appearance at the store once again. He hasn't seen him since the triple quad incident, and Jason doesn't know if it’s because of the crowds or death by coffee.  
"Mobile order," Roy calls as he slaps the labels on cups and slides them down to Jason. One soy peppermint mocha, no whip and an americano for a Tam.  
"This is Tim's friend," Jason says, starting the drinks.  
"You know his friends? That's one step closer to marriage, right?" Roy asks from where he's wiping down the warmer.  
"Fuck off. He mentioned her name," Jason starts but Roy cuts him off.  
"So of course you slid it into your Tim file. Do you dot his name with hearts? Is he Mr. Tim Todd? That's weird, don't let him change his name."  
"You are the worst friend. This is why Bruce never lets you come around the house," Jason snaps as Roy turns to greet their new customer.  
"Mobile order for Tam," she says, pointing to the drink Jason has slid onto the counter. She's stunning, in a fitted coal pencil skirt and rose blouse. Her hair is slicked back into a low ponytail and Jason has never felt more confused.  
"Tam? Tam Fox? Tam Fox who got herself uninvited to the summer cookout because of her treachery?"  
"Jason Wayne, who got himself smacked for bringing up the loss of Alfred's homemade mac and cheese?" Tam asks, as Jason comes around the counter to give her a hug.  
"Feels like years since I saw you. Heard you got headhunted or something? Lucius refuses to talk about it."  
"He would," Tam huffs, returning the hug. "It's not like it's everyday that your daughter gets asked to co-chair the R&D department of a major competitor."  
"No shit? And you haven't even graduated yet."  
"Tim hasn't either. It's been rough, proving we can do the job, but hopefully this quarter will blow the rest of board right out of their socks."  
"Tim? Not intern Tim? Big blue eyes, pale, cute," Jason starts, but cuts himself off when he gets a raised eyebrow from Tam.  
It's Roy who calls out, "Who's caffeine consumption could kill a lesser man""  
"Are you the ones supplying him with those huge shot orders?" Tam asks, glaring at the two of them. "The coffee shop in the lobby was banned already."  
"Nope."  
"No ma'am."  
"Yeah right," Tam scoffs but moves on. "Tim isn't an intern. Never has been."  
"Then why did he say he gets paid in experience?" Jason asked, sitting down at the bar with Tam.  
"Probably because he refused a paycheck until he graduated. Shut the board up real fast about overpaying a nineteen year old."  
"So he's an intern. Just with a fancy title," Roy surmises, making Tam huff.  
"He's head of R&D, dummy. And you of all people should know what it's like to have people see you before they see your last name, Mr. Todd-Wayne," Tam says, turning back to Jason.  
"He's head. Of Research and Development. He's Lucis?"  
"Well, actually he's Tim," Roy calls out, and Tam crumples a napkin and throws it him as he passes close by.  
"No. I mean, yes. He really looks up to Dad, but Tim is always trying to do more than he needs to.”  
"Where are you working?" Jason asks slowly, watching Tam and Roy joke around with each other.  
"Drake Industries of course," Tam says, looking at him in confusion. "Your dad's biggest competitor."

 

Jason hasn't seen Tim in weeks. He's seen Tam at least three times, all for Americanos and her latte, but not a Tim. He's worried that he's done something wrong, or thrown Tim off, but by the first week of December, even Tam is starting to look worse for wear. The day he sees her pick up the drinks in flats instead of her normal heels is the day he knows it must be bad.  
Jason is praying that they'll either run out of peppermint syrup soon or they'll be some massive recall on hot chocolate when it happens.  
Annabeth has been manning the register all night like a champ, clearing Roy up to restock the front while Jason works through the short line of orders just before closing.  
"Can I get a hot coffee?" An older man asks Annabeth, and Jason, quickly glancing over, watches her do her best not to twitch.  
"What size?"  
"Medium."  
"This one?" Annabeth asks, pulling the grande cup for him. "Light, medium, or dark roast?"  
"Which one would you drink?"  
"They're all good. Which one do you want? Any shots?"  
"I want to know what you'd get."  
"I would get a tall blonde latte with an extra shot. But what would you like?"  
"I could always go for a tall blonde, sweetie," the man says, and Jason can hear the fucking leer in his voice and almost scalds himself because he whips up to snap at the man, but before he can open his mouth another voice pops up.  
"Sir," a hoarse voice behind the man snaps. "If you don't know what you want or are being obtuse on purpose, can you get out of line so those of us who do know what they want can get back to work?"  
"Excuse me? What the hell is your problem kid?"  
"My problem is that Starbucks has been around for decades, and if you still haven't learned the correct way to order a coffee, then that's no ones fault but your own. Now," the person behind the older man says, "He'll have a grande Pike Place with room for milk. Please. Unless you're just here to harass the workers, and them I'd be more than happy to order you a police pickup instead."  
Annabeth is frozen, watching the man's face grow redder and redder until she finally calls out, "Jason! Can you help me please?"  
Jason hurries around the bar, ready to try and stop a fight before it starts when he finally catches a glimpse of the other man.  
"Tim?"  
He's never seen Tim look so bad. He has a hoodie pulled up that's seen better days. While the jeans he's wearing look clean, the shirt he's wearing and his hair aren't. His face is sallow, his natural paleness turned more towards a gray. His eyes don't seem to be fully tracking, but with the way his hands are clenching and unclenching at his sides, Jason knows he needs to diffuse the situation quickly.  
"Ben!" Jason calls, because while Jason is aware he has a lot of positive traits, calming people down is one he's still learning. He pulls Tim over to a small table to sit down while the man continues to rage at Ben.  
"Tim? Hey buddy, how ya doin?" Jason asks as he kneels down in front of Tim.  
"Oh, hey, Jason, I'm good. How are you? Looking good."  
"Thanks? Tim, when was the last time you slept?"  
"Sleep is for the weak. Can I get my coffee now?" Tim asks, and gets around Jason to head to the counter. Ben has finally made the man head out, with a free coffee and the number to corporate in his fist.  
"Annabeth, hi, doing ok? Sorry about all of that, didn't mean to cause a scene."  
"Um, Jason?" Annabeth calls again, leaning away from Tim slightly.  
"How many shots do you think you can fit into a venti cup?" Tim turns to Jason, and the wild look in his eye has Jason blurting "Maybe thirty?" before he can think about it.  
"Then thirty shots, please. No room for cream."  
"No, no way," Jason says, trying to pull Tim away from the register. "I'm pretty sure we'll get arrested for homicide if we sell you that."  
"Jason, please. I'm an adult. An adult who needs to complete the quarterly numbers before Friday, along with finals and who's coming up on seventy six hours no sleep. Either give me the drink, or I'll just find another shop to go to. I'll have to walk there. Tired. In the dark. Who knows what could happen to me."  
"Oh," Roy breaths out. "You son of a bitch."  
"Fine, we'll make it," Jason says, making Annabeth gasp. "On the condition that you let me call you a car and take you home. If you sleep or not is entirely up to you."  
"Deal," Tim says, whipping out his phone from the depth of his hoodie.  
"Roy, need you to make me a Grayson Special."  
"Are you sure? That's not for everyone," Roy asks, looking between the two.  
Jason looks at Tim, already leaning against the counter while Annabeth shakes her head in defeat while she rings it up, and says with a surety he doesn't feel, "Positive."

By the time Roy is done pulling all the shots, Alfred is waiting by the curb of the closed shop, so Jason is easily able to shuffle Tim into the back of the town car. Jason is just hoping his bike doesn't get towed overnight, but sucks it up when he sees how Tim is wavering on his feet.  
"Thanks, Alf. It was an emergency," Jason says as Tim buckles himself in and makes grabby hands at the cup Jason is holding.  
"Never worry about calling me, especially when you have a friend in need, Master Jason. Address?"  
Jason hands over the receipt Tim had scribbled his address and phone number on, along with a bag of items Jason had made Annabeth pack up for him, and climbs in the back with Tim.  
"Don't spill that, Alf will make me detail the upholstery. Again."  
"I would never," Tim sighs, drinking rapidly.  
“Seriously, be careful. That much caffeine could kill you."  
"I've built up a tolerance. And I really do need to work."  
"Yeah, heard from Tam that you're a pretty big deal over at Drake Industries. Being Drake and all," Jason says, and watches Tim pull the cup away from his mouth, only to start playing with the lid.  
"She told you?"  
"I don't think she knew it was a secret," Jason says, which only makes Tim laugh.  
"Of course it is. They already barely take a teenager seriously. Then they find out he's the Drake heir? They either fall all over themselves ‘yes sir'-ing me, or write me off as nepotism."  
"I know the feeling," Jason says, looking at Tim, who smiles in return.  
"You would, wouldn't you. It was very kind of Mr. Pennyworth to pick me up, I don't think I told him."  
"You know Alfred?"  
"My mother use to rave about him. It's hard to find good help, especially when you treat them as badly as she did. Plus, he's usually at the galas to watch Damian."  
"I'd apologize for his behavior, but he was actually raised by wolves, so he has an excuse."  
"He's not too bad. Now," Tim sighs, sipping at his drink while shifting to get more comfortable.  
"You gonna finish that?"  
"Every drop. I've got two finals this week, three more next week, and the quarterly projections due before the board breaks for Christmas."  
"Damn Timbo, I think you need a break."  
"I'll take a break when I'm dead. Unless they need me finish up a report."  
"Tim."  
"It's fine, Jason. I'm graduating early, and I'll be able to take over for my father, and then I'll take a vacation. It's all a part of my ten year plan," Tim sighs, sipping his drink.  
"Doesn't leave much room for you to have a life."  
"Never really planned on having one. Trying to prove to the board that I'm more capable than my father will take time."  
"Guess that's it then," Jason mumbles, looking out the window.  
"I mean, would it be nice to go out? Have a life? Date an incredibly attractive barista who supplies me with insane amounts of caffeine when others wouldn't? Yes, of course. But when you've been going to their job for months when you have assistants to pick up coffee, you realize that you've just got to move on," Tim mumbles.  
Jason whips his head around so fast his neck cracks. He watches as Tim puts the empty cup into a cup holder, and his eyes start to close.  
"That wasn't espresso, was it?"  
"A Grayson Special is decaf coffee with decaf shots. My brother doesn't need any more energy. Roy thought it up," Jason says as he watches Tim start to doze. He wants to keep talking, but he knows talking to Tim in this state isn't fair to him, not when he's already so tired he isn't fully aware of what he's saying.  
"What a monster," Tim sighs, trying to keep his eyes open.  
"Go to sleep, Tim. It'll all be better when you wake up."  
Tim is completely out by the time Alfred pull up to his high rise. Alfred is able to find an access card and keys in the folds of Tim's large hoodie, but it's up to Jason to scoop Tim up and carry him to the elevators. He tries to wake him up enough for Tim to stand on his own, but he's completely dead to the world, grasping the apron Jason only just realized he still has on. Jason can see Alfred's shoulders shaking as the finally reach the correct apartment door and he swings it open for Jason to walk through.  
He lays Tim on the closet couch, and goes as far as removing his shoes, while Alfred lays a blanket from a wingback chair over him. Jason doesn't realize that he's tucking Tim in until Alfred clears his throat, already near the door. He reaches for the bag Alfred had placed on the coffee table, and pulls out a large bottle of water and a couple croissants, for when Tim wakes up. He just barely stops himself from doing more than pushing Tim's hair out of his eyes before hopping up and walking quickly over go Alfred. They leave quickly, Jason locking the bottom lock from the inside while Alfred leaves Tim's keys on an entrance table.  
"Not a word, Alf."  
"I would never, Master Jason."

 

Jason has been put on cleaning duty after getting snappy with a customer about how no, he could not just make heavy cream magically appear, and yes it's a lifestyle but no, he cannot make the whipped cream back into heavy cream. And while wiping debris down at a table with the trash can right next to it would normally make him fume about entitlement, the cool January air is helping him relax.  
“Who'd you piss off to get Roy's job?”  
“Soccer mom,” Jason says, turning to see Tim walking over. He bypasses the door and heads to the table Jason's cleaning. Jason stands up straight as Tim comes to stand next to him. Tim's a naturally petite guy, but the cut of his dress shirt shows off his broad shoulders, and the royal blue makes him look paler, like a doll. Jason realizes he's staring when Tim's smile widens and he gives Jason a quick once over.  
“Sounds like a rough day already. I'd offer to buy you a coffee…”  
“The offer is definitely appreciated,” Jason says quickly, making Tim laugh.  
"How'd the exams go?"  
"Passed with flying colors."  
"And Tam said you shut the board down during your presentation. Once we got Bruce to lift her ban to the house."  
“You know, I've been trying to figure out how to say I'm sorry, and thank you all at once," Tim says, shy all of a sudden.  
"No big deal. Really, I've had more than enough practice dragging Roy back to his place."  
"Oh. Well, then thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
They're both silent, until Tim nods and gives Jason a quick wave.  
"Gotta head back, but it was good seeing you again. Have a good day, Jason."  
"Aren't you gonna grab your coffee?" Jason asks as Tim walks away.  
"Not today. I was banned from drinking it," Tim calls as he walks away.  
Jason heads back in once everything is cleaned up, a bitter taste in his mouth. He spends the rest of the day in a haze, making drinks on auto pilot.  
"What's doing, Jay?" Roy asks as they hit a slow point. Annabeth goes out to wipe down the indoor tables while Roy cleans up the register area.  
"Tim stopped by, wanted to thank me for getting him home."  
"Really? I didn't see him."  
"He didn't come in. Said thanks and left."  
"What did you say."  
Roy's tone makes Jason turn away from wiping down the espresso machine. Roy is giving Jason a serious look, like he already knows.  
"I said it was no big deal," Jason starts but Roy's deep sigh cuts him off.  
"Jason, do you know how I got Kory? How I keep her, when we're all really aware she could do better?"  
"I'm pretty sure 'body snatcher situation' is still the top contender," Jason says as Roy pushes him out of the way and starts putting together a drink.  
"Really? I'm still saying she lost a bet. Anyway, it's because I always let her know that she's important. She goes out of her way? I recognize it. She helps me? I recognize her."  
"I'm lost."  
"Because you're a dumbass. Tim came here, probably embarrassed that the guy he likes saw him at his worst possible state to thank you. And you _blew him off_ ," Roy snaps as he pours the foam onto the drink.  
"I did not!"  
"You did. Now, you gotta go make it up to him," Roy says gravely as he pops a lid on the cup and hands it over.  
"What am I supposed to do with this?" Jason asks as Roy slaps his hands on Jason shoulders and steers him towards the door.  
"Take it to your coffee boyfriend. And go make him a _real_ boyfriend."  
"I don't know where he is," Jason tries to protest but Annabeth pipes in before Roy can answer.  
"Try the Drake industries building. R&D department, right? His name’s gotta be on a plaque somewhere."  
" _Traitor_ ," Jason hisses as Roy closes the door and locks it once Jason is outside. He waves Jason away until he finally gives in and heads towards the nearby skyrises.  
It takes calling Tam and getting him a visitor pass to get Jason to the right floor. She meets him at the elevators, arms crossed and foot tapping.  
"That had better be a Grayson Special."  
"If I say yes, can I pass?" Jason asks, making Tam roll her eyes.  
"Last office on the right," she says, waving her arm down a long hallway. "Roy already called. Good luck."  
"God, I hate him," Jason grumbles as he makes his way through the office. His nerves almost get him as he stands in front of the door, but he takes a deep breath and raps sharply on the door.  
"Come in!"  
Jason opens the door and catches Tim's shocked look before he covers it up with a bland smile.  
"Can I help you, Jason?"  
"Yeah. Um, listen. I'm sorry I blew you off, about taking you home. I'm really sorry."  
"You?" Tim gives a self deprecating laugh. "You weren't the one halfway into a fugue state demanding coffee, and then passing out in a business associate's car."  
"I mean, I'm sorry because that must have been really difficult. And it was different than taking Roy home."  
"Oh?" Tim says, but Jason can see a blush rising on his throat.  
"Well, Roy has never really fit that well when I carried him to his front door," Jason smiles as he sees Tim flush.  
"No?"  
"No. Plus," Jason says, placing the cup down on Tim's desk. "You said something about getting coffee?"  
"I don't see one for you," Tim says, standing up, and coming around his desk to lean near Jason.  
"Don't drink coffee, never have."  
"No?" Tim looks confused, but Jason presses on.  
"But I do eat Italian. Think we could figure out a way to fit it into the ten year plan?" Jason asks, watching Tim's smile grow.  
"I'm sure we could figure it out. Tam's always on me to leave the office on time, after all."

 

"There he is," Annabeth whispers as Tim enters the coffee shop on a late summer day. "Your coffee husband."  
"That joke's gonna get old one day," Jason groans as Tim heads over to the pick up counter.  
"God, I hope not," Tim laughs as Jason leans over and pulls him close enough to kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if anyone feels seen from any of these customer interactions. [ANebulaDarkly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANebulaDarkly/pseuds/ANebulaDarkly) and I have worked retal/service jobs our entire lives, and just have a lot of stories built up.


End file.
